


Five Times Roy Proposes and the One Time Riza Says Yes

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 5+1, But they still love each other, F/M, Modern AU, Riza has anxiety, Roy has depression, Royai Week 2018, proposal fics, they're broken together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For Royai Week Day 7 Prompt: AUFive times (out of many) Roy Mustang proposes to the love of his life, and the one time she says Yes.





	1. The Cancelled Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU is tentatively called "Amestris Central High" and is a pet project coauthored with Pigeonfluff. In it, Roy and Riza meet in college and begin dating, eventually going on to teach at the most prestigious school in the Central School District, Amestris Central High. He teaches Chemistry, and she teaches English.
> 
> This fic came about because, while the actual AU is far too rough to be in any kind of published form yet, one of the running jokes we have is that Roy proposes to Riza All. The. Time. So here are five of the many times he proposes and the one time she says yes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While still sophomores in University, Riza and Roy have a cancelled date due to her anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bracketed Text indicates that Riza is handwriting.

She still wasn’t sure what triggered the attacks, what made her panic. But something’s set her off, and now her voice was just _gone_ , and she was supposed to go out with Roy. Why did this have to happen? She groaned softly, and reached for her phone, sending him a quick text begging to reschedule. He responded by saying they didn’t have to go out just to go on a date. He would be up to her dorm room and they could order pizza and cuddle. She sighed. She didn’t want to say no, but he wouldn’t want to just sit with her. She couldn’t even talk.

It didn’t deter him though. Roy Mustang was nothing if not persistent. He showed up twenty minutes later, ready to hold her and cuddle her. The smile on his face almost masked the pain in his eyes. She knew he hated to see her hurting. She wished she was _normal_ for once in her life.

“Riza, how do I help?” She beckoned him closer. He came, and sat next to her. Riza blinked, an idea forming. She reached for one of her notebooks and began to write.

[Just stay here? With me?]

“Do you want me to hold you?”

She nodded. [It… It would be nice.]

He shifted closer, wrapping his arms around her. She moved even closer, trying to lose herself in him. For a while, they sit close, their bodies connected. Roy told her he’d ordered the pizza already when he’d arrived. Riza snuggled in closer. She knew she had to tell him. She shifted again, picking up her pad of paper. [I’m sorry about… Everything.]

“There’s no need to be sorry. I love you.” He tried to kiss her forehead, but she pulled away, writing down the preface to her explanation.

[There’s something you don’t know. Something you need to know. I… You’ll probably want to leave ~~once you~~ afterwards.]

“How could I ever want to leave the woman I want to marry?”

They both blinked, frozen in shock. And then they both went red, turning their faces slightly. Riza pulled her notebook back, and began to write again, her hands trembling. When she finished, she slowly handed it back to Roy, pulling away from him and staring at her lap. It was a confession. She didn’t need him to see her face. He took a deep breath after a few minutes and then stood up.

“The pizza is going to be here soon. I’m going to go wait for it.”

She reached for him, trying to hold him back, to keep him with her in her room. But he was already gone. She bit her lip and began to cry. Of course he would leave. She didn’t deserve him. She was going to end up alone. She pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to block out the deafening silence.

“Sorry it took so long, Riza… Why’re you crying?”

She scribbled in her notebook hastily, using her other hand to swipe at her tears. [It’s your fault, stupid!]

“My fault?” he asked, incredulously.

[You said… And then I said… And you just walked off!]

He blinked. “I… I didn’t mean it that way. I’m sorry. It’s just a lot to take in.” He took a deep breath. “I mean what I said though. I’m broken too, remember?” She blinked when he paused, silently urging him to continue. “You’ve helped… so much with my ADHD, with my life… You’re my best friend, except maybe Hughes, and I love you and I want to marry you.” She looked at the fists clenched by his side, the way his eyes were so solid and full of passion. He refused to turn his eyes away from her. “So? What d’you say?”

Riza stared at him, her hands moving across the paper, while her eyes stayed fixed on his face. Finally, she handed it back to him. He read it, and sighed as he did. It wasn’t a “no,” persay, just a “not right now.”

“I’m not gonna stop asking, Riza,” he said, when he’d finished her reading her note. “Someday, you’re gonna say yes. I just know it.”

She smiled a bit at that. “Whatever you say, Royboy,” she croaked, the first words she’d spoken in hours. He sat back down, leaving the pizza on the desk. They could eat later. He tilted her head, asking silently for her permission. She nodded, and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	2. The Gold Medal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza Hawkeye has just taken Gold in Olympic Shooting, and it's the perfect time for Roy to pop the question!

Riza rocked back and forth, waiting desperately. This was the worst part of any competition. And she knew, somewhere out there, Roy was waiting. Waiting expectantly. Riza wasn’t going to disappoint. She  _ couldn’t _ . She needed this, more than she had needed anything in her entire life.

The scores were announced. Riza Hawkeye’s name was called, the highest score they’d seen all day. She was the last shooter. She’d done it.

There are lots of things that happen. Riza is ushered to another room, ushered out onto the stage -- no, the podium -- and she steps onto the highest peak. The Amestrian Anthem is blaring through the brightly lit area. Riza gives what she hopes is a reassuring smile. She can feel the tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

When the ceremony was over, she was hounded by reporters. She answered their questions politely, tried to stay out of the way, tried to make herself as small and unassuming as possible. She finally evaded them as the rest of the athletes went to celebrate. She wandered off to find Roy, so that the two of them could have their own celebration, just them.

He found her first, picking her up off the ground and twirling her around. He kissed her full on the lips, and Riza couldn’t help but smile. “Wow,” he said, “I’m dating an olympic gold medalist! I… Wow!”

“Yeah,” she replied with a laugh. “Yeah, you are.” She was breathing heavily, her heart beginning to race now.

“Are you okay, Riza?”

She blinked a few times, clutching his arm a little tighter. “I… I’m fine. There were just a lot of people and…”

“Yeah, I know.” He kissed her forehead. “Riza… There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Oh?”

He knelt, taking her hand in his. “I don’t have a ring right now, but I want you to marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

She blinked. “Roy… Be serious.”

“I am! This is… The best night of your life so far, isn’t it? Make it better. Say yes.”

“I’m not… Not right now.”

“Is it because I don’t have a ring? Riza, you’ve already got something gold and round, don’t you? A ring can wait ‘til we get back. Please.”

“I’m not going to say yes.”

He sighed, and stood back up. “One of these days, Hawkeye, you’re gonna say yes. And then you’ll be Mrs. Riza Mustang.”

“Unlikely,” she replied, but she kissed his cheek. “Now, get me out of here before I have a panic attack, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	3. A Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy's in the hospital after a nasty moment of depression, and Riza promises to think about marrying him when he gets better.

Roy was sitting up in his hospital bed when she arrived. He looked tired, but happy, not like he had when she found him a few nights ago. She could still remember the look of sheer terror on his face, the tears streaming down his cheeks. She had talked him down, sat with him while they made a phone call -- he was in no condition to drive, and Riza still didn’t have a licence -- and promised to come visit as soon as she was able.

“Hey,” he said, voice weak.

“Hey yourself,” she replied, moving to sit down next to him. “You look better.”

“I don’t feel better.”

“The doctors said it’s gonna take time. You know that. I know that.”

“Riza I… I don’t want you to… Waste your time with me.” He looked away.

“Bullshit. There’s no one else I want to be with. Besides, remember what you told me?”

“Broken, but together,” he replied, his voice dull.

“Exactly. We might not be perfect, but we’ve got each other. We understand each other. We’re gonna be fine. This is just a little speed bump. You’ll be out of here before you know it, and you’ll get  _ better _ . That’s what people  _ do. _ They get better.”

“Marry me.”

She blinked. “What? Roy… Roy, you’re in the hospital right now.”

“I don’t care. Marry me, Riza?”

She chuckled softly. “Get yourself better, and get outta here, and I’ll think about it, okay?”

“That’s not a no.”

“It’s not a yes, either. It’s a solid maybe.”

Roy smiled. “I’ll take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	4. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy Mustang is graduating, and he wants to take the next step of his life with Riza by his side.

Riza fixes his silly mortarboard. It had taken him an extra semester, but Roy Mustang was graduating, and Riza couldn’t be prouder of her boyfriend. She smiled as she helped him zip up his robe.

“And you’ve got your Tangle?” she asked. Roy smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling the cube out of his pants. Riza smiled back. “Great. I’ll be right there, watching. I’m so proud of you, Roy.”

“Not as proud of you as I am,” Maes Hughes remarked.

“Go away, Maes,” Riza replied.

“Ah, what do I care? You two lovebirds are just a match waiting to happen. I’ll see you at the ceremony,” Maes replied, wandering off. Riza smiled. Roy slipped his hand back into his robe.

“Riza?”

“Yes, Roy?” She blinked a bit, looking at him confusedly. Roy was fiddling with something beneath the deep blue fabric, something definitely not his toy. When he pulled his hand out he held a little velvet box.

“I… I know I haven’t officially graduated from University yet, but you have, and I’m about to. I want us… I want us to go into this next step together. Please? Marry me? I’d kneel but… I don’t want you on my case about my graduation robe getting dirty.”

“You didn’t think to wait until _after_ you graduated?” She asked with an attempt at playfulness. She never knew when Roy would pop the question. This time, he had a ring. _That_ was a first.

“Riza, please. I love you. I love you like I’ve never loved anyone before.”

“I-I know. But… Today… Today should be about you.”

“It is. And I want to share it with you. I want it to be about _us._ ”

“I… I already told you, I can’t right now.”

Roy sighed, and put the box back in his pocket.

“You’re gonna say yes one of these days,” he muttered, and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ve gotta go line up. I’ll see you after the ceremony, okay?”

“Y-yeah,” she replied softly. “I’ll… See you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years of Riza's refusals come to a head, as a jealous Roy wants to know exactly why she keeps saying "No."

Riza snuggled into Roy’s side. It was early. She couldn’t quite see the sunlight peeking through under the curtains. “Good morning,” she murmured, her head still pleasantly fuzzy from the festivities of the previous evening. Roy groaned, and Riza snuggled in. They had nothing better to do, after all. Maes and Gracia were off on their honeymoon, after an absolutely beautiful ceremony. Riza couldn’t be happier for her friends, but it seemed like Roy had… Well, something wasn’t quite right.

Riza wanted to talk with him about it, but Roy was still sleepy, and Riza wasn’t going to wake him. There was nothing planned. She would doze until Roy woke up, and then they could go out to breakfast. It’d been a while since they’d last had a day off together.

When Roy finally woke, Riza snuggled up to him again. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah. How ‘bout you?” he asked, caressing her cheek.

“Fine,” she replied. “The wedding was lovely.”

“Mm, though I’m a little jealous that it was Maes and Gracia getting married, and not us.”

“Roy…”

“C’mon Riza. I’ve been asking for years. It’s been six already. What’s stopping you?”

She shrugged. “We don’t need to make a big deal about it. I love you. You love me. That’s all that matters, isn’t it?”

“Riza… Riza I want to marry you. I want to be able to have something I can show people… Something that _matters_. Don’t you get that?”

“We don’t need a big ceremony! We don’t need a stupid piece of paper that says we love each other and want to be with each other as long as we live.” She was sitting up now, wide awake. “We don’t need _any_ kind of a ceremony. I love you. You love me. That’s what matters, right?”

“Is it that you don’t want to marry me, Riza? Did I do something wrong?”

“Wh-what? No! No, I love you. I _love_ you, Roy. You’re my best friend, my boyfriend… my… _Partner_. I love you, Roy. I just don’t… I can’t see the need for a ceremony. I can’t see the need for a piece of paper.”

“You’re scared of it, Riza. I just wanna know why.”

“I’m not scared! You… You wanna get married, fine. Let’s… Well, we can’t go today. But we can go to City Hall on Monday. We’ll get married then, okay?”

“Damnit, Riza! That’s not what this is about! I want to know why you keep saying no!”

“Because I don’t want to end up like my mother, okay!? She… She messed my dad up real bad. She messed _me_ up real bad. I don’t want to do that to you or our potential children. Do you understand? I am… I’m so _scared_ of being like her.” Riza was trembling. “I don’t want to ruin your life.”

She yelped as Roy pulled her close. “That’s it?”

“That’s it?” she echoed. “Roy… I’m going to _ruin your life_.”

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “No you aren’t. That’s a valid fear, Riza. I’m… Sorry. I wish you had told me sooner though.” He stroked her hair, gently holding her. “I still love you, no matter what. And if you’re not ready now… We can wait, okay?”

Riza could feel herself trembling now. “H-how can you say that? Wh-what if I… What if I’m not… What if I’m never ready?!”

“You will be,” Roy murmured, kissing her forehead again. “I love you, okay? No matter what. Broken together, right?”

“Y-yeah…”

He smiled. “You wanna go out for breakfast? I know it’s a little late…”

Riza smiled softly. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	6. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And... When Riza finally says "Yes."

Riza hadn’t wanted to go to the class reunion. It’d been almost ten years since since she and Roy had been on campus, but he was so excited, so eager and willing to go. Riza couldn’t deny him anything. They wandered around the campus, talking and laughing as the shared memories.

As they walked near the gym, Roy pulled her off toward their thinking spot. Riza smiled, letting him pull her onto the grass.

“What’re we doing here?” Riza asked.

“I thought it’d be nice to come here while we wait for the events to start.”

“We’ve only got like… twenty minutes.”

“That’s more than enough time.” He smiled at her, pulling the velvet box out of his pocket, kneeling next to her. “Now, I know what you’re gonna say. You’re gonna say you don’t need a fancy ceremony or a piece of paper. But… I want to be a little more secure with where we stand. I wanna be with you. I wanna take care of you. I want to provide for you, okay? I’m not asking for a big, white wedding. I’m only asking that you let me stay by your side.”

“Roy, I…”

“Broken together, okay?”

Riza was quiet. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I’m not gonna let you turn into your mom. I know how much it scares you. But I trust you with my life. You’re… You’re good for me.”

“If I hurt you… I don’t… I couldn’t live with myself.”

“You won’t.” He opened the box, revealing the antique looking ring. “Please, Riza. Give me half of your life, and I’ll give you all of mine.”

She was quiet for a long moment. “You really won’t give up, will you, Mustang?”

“Not a chance in hell, Hawkeye. I told you I’d make you my wife.”

“Alright. I’ll marry you. But no big wedding.”

“Of course not. Something small at the cabin? With just our close friends.”

“Alright. I guess that’s an okay compromise,” Riza murmured. She held her hand out, letting Roy put the ring on her hand.

“You can come out now, Maes,” Roy called, and Maes Hughes stepped out from behind a tree. He had a camera in his hands, and snapped a few photos.

“I’m glad you asked me out here for this Roy. How’d you know she’d say yes?”

Roy smirked at Riza, and she rolled her eyes. “I just… knew.” He pulled her close. “Ready for the rest of your life, Mrs. Mustang.”

“I don’t know, are you, Mr. Hawkeye?”

She laughed, the sound ringing clearly as wedding bells, and Roy swooped in and sealed their lips and lives together with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
